Alphabet Soup
by robin's clone
Summary: A dabble by letters Zutara story. Standard Disclaimers Apply
1. A is for Aang

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Note: **Everybody else was jumping on the bandwagon so I thought that I would too; with my favorite pairing.

**A is for Aang**

We never meant to hurt him. We weren't trying to be cruel. Truth is I didn't even know he liked her that way. His feelings became noticeable the day we told the group that we were getting married. It wasn't a secret the fact that we were dating. I guess he always felt there was hope as long as we were only dating. Perhaps seeing the red and blue necklace around her neck was the straw that broke the camel's back. He congratulated us and smiled at us, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. And I saw the wistful glance that he threw her way, while she was talking to her brother.

I saw him sneak out of camp, while he thought no one was looking. I quietly followed him. We walked quite a distance until we reached a stream. He sat down close to the water; I stood on the edge of the forest uncertain how to approach him. I wasn't sure what to even say, somehow saying, "I'm sorry that you're hurt, but too bad, so sad," seemed a little harsh. I decided that silence was best for the moment so I walked up and sat down beside him. We didn't speak, just stared out over the water. After a while he broke our silence.

"You know, I saw all the signs. I always knew that we wouldn't end up together. A fortuneteller told her that she would marry a powerful bender, I foolishly thought that it would be me." He laughed a sad, bitter laugh before continuing.

"The funny thing is that, that very same fortuneteller predicted no love in my future." We lapsed into silence once again. I sat there pondering what he had said, uncertain how to respond. He stood up, before I could say anything. I tried to stand up as well, but he put a hand on my shoulder indicating that he wanted me to remain seated. I looked up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm happy for you, I truly am, but at the same time I still wish it was me instead of you." Then he turned on his heel and walked away. I stared after him, wishing I knew what to say and what to do.

We never meant to hurt him. But I guess deep down I always knew we would.


	2. B is for Brains

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, I want to.

**B is for Brains**

People don't give me enough credit. I'm constantly known as the idiot or stupid water tribe peasant. I'm hardly ever taken seriously. I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a genius, but I'm not stupid. Especially when it's right in front of me, a good example would be my sister and the scumbag Fire Nation brat.

They probably thought that no one would notice them sneaking off together. Thought that they were pretty clever leaving camp with separate excuses. In all truthfulness I didn't really suspect anything until one day when I followed my sister into the woods, I'd forgotten to ask her to fix my pants. I headed off in the direction I thought that she'd gone; I stumbled around in the dark until I heard her voice. I wondered why she was talking to herself until I heard the voice of the ex-prince.

I was now close to panic and tried to hurry to the spot where they were standing. When I got close I stopped and hid behind some bushes, and focused on their words. Some small part of my brain told me to wait, that perhaps they were just gathering more wood.

"I don't think anybody followed me." I barely was able to stifle my snort at my baby sister's words.

"Good. It would be horrible to be caught now," was the deeper voiced party's response.

"I agree, now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

I held my breath waiting for the explosion; it wasn't long in coming.

"I was going to tell you that I love you." I didn't wait for my sister's response. In all honestly I didn't want to know what it was. I quietly snuck back to camp, deciding to leave them alone. I kind of liked the thought of them being together. Plus the idea of them sneaking around reminded me of another couple. Only one half of said couple was the moon.

When they walked into camp a few weeks later, I wasn't surprised to see a purple necklace around my sister's neck. I stood in the background while everyone else congratulated them. I caught the fire bender's eye and winked. I as much as told him that I was on to their little game, I'm a lot smarter than they thought.


	3. C is for Courage

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter.

**C is for Chemistry**

We all saw it, the chemistry. The chemistry between the two equally powerful benders, too bad it appeared that neither one of them realized that we knew. We all saw stream that they would create, whenever they were together. But they stubbornly refused to share their relationship with us. It became almost a routine. Wake up. Have Katara and Zuko fight over breakfast. Train for a little while, always Katara and Zuko fighting together. Eat lunch while they fought. Travel on Appa, while Zuko and Katara fought. Land and set up camp, while they argued about where their respective bed rolls would go, usually they ended up right next to each other. Then fight during supper and into the night. Then wake up the next day and do it all again.

Yes, we all saw it. We saw right through their fights, we saw them for what they really were. Excuses being close to each other, to hear the other one speak, to express their emotions through carefully coded phrases. I hate you, became I love you. And I can't stand you, I wish you'd die, became don't leave me, I need you, I want you, without you I'll die.

We saw the chemistry they shared; we just never told them that we knew.

**Author's Note: **Here's another one.

**C is for Courage**

I was afraid. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I was more afraid at this moment than any other time in my life. Even when I was scarred by my father or when I faced death by my sister and countless other people. No nothing could compare to the utter terror that coursed through my veins. At the worst possible moment my courage deserted me.

I couldn't breathe and I thought that I would pass out from the lack oxygen to my brain. I felt sick to my stomach and thought that I might throw-up. I looked down at the ground and tried to swallow the lump that had caught in my throat.

I felt a hand grab my chin and force me to meet the eyes that were staring at me with concern for my obvious discomfort. I stared into the eyes that I'd long since fallen in love with. Looking into those blue eyes I found my courage again, and I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace I'd been working on in secret for such a long time. It was gold and silver with a blue and red pendant that combined our two elements.

I held the necklace out to her and when she didn't take it my courage faltered again. What had seemed like such a brave and bold thing, to offer this necklace, was turning out to be disaster. I began to turn away, not wishing to look at her any longer. Not wanting her to see my heart breaking into a thousand tiny pieces.

Suddenly she grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop. I still refused to look at her, not wanting to see her pity, for the banished, scarred prince. However when she forced me to look at her, instead of pity all I saw was love, shining in her eyes. She gently pried the necklace from my hand and put it on. I grabbed her close and swore to Agni to that I would never let her go. It was at that moment of courage that all my dreams came true.


	4. D is for Dragon

**Disclaimer: **I keep wishing to own Avatar, so far my wish is unanswered.

**D is for Dragon**

I've always thought of Zuko as having dragon like qualities. One of the more obvious reasons is because like dragons he can literally breathe fire; a trick he learned from his uncle. His very essence is fire. He has the ability to control fire, a skill I'll admit I'm a little bit envious of. Mostly because unlike my element water, fire requires no fire to be present, other than the fire within. It's almost like it's drawn from out of thin air.

Another reason Zuko is like a dragon is because dragons have often been symbols of great struggle and strife. One only needs to gaze upon Zuko's face to realize that he has not had an easy life. The scar that covers his part of his face is a testament to that.

In addition to struggle, his life has been full of anger, another symbol of the dragon. He has been angry at the world, for the war. Angry at his father for scarring him and for taking away his mother. Angry at his sister for being better than he is, and never letting him forget it. Angry with his mother, for abandoning him. And finally angry at himself, for everything that is wrong in his life and every little mistake that he has made.

Dragons are not only creatures of unpleasant traits but of good too. In Zuko's case he can be fiercely independent and loyal. Yet he is a going to be a great leader one day, for when he doesn't let his temper guide him he can be wise and cunning. He easily inspires trust and confidence in the troops that he leads. I don't think I need to tell you of his strength and his courage, seeing what he has overcome and watching him fight in battle are proof enough.

In ancient times dragons represented the joining of the opposing elements fire and water, because it was believed that while dragons lived in the ocean they still maintained their ability to breathe fire. Our elements being what they are, and the knowledge that Zuko loves me, is all the proof I need of Zuko's dragon-like alter-ego.


	5. E is for Everything

**Disclaimer: **While it makes me sad on the inside to say it I must admit that I do not own Avatar or much of anything, really.

E is for Everything

At the beginning he meant nothing to her. Just another fire-bender whose death would mean that there was just one less of the horrible monsters that killed her mother. One fewer standing in the way of peace, in the way of balance.

When he first stumbled into their camp half-dead from numerous burn marks on his body, she wanted nothing to do with him. And if was only at the urging of a bald monk that she consented to heal him at all.

Even after he was better and had proved to clearly be on their side. And even after he had saved her on numerous occasions, she still continued to avoid him.

It was only after he was nearly killed by his father, because he was protecting her, did she realize that she never wanted to be parted from him. The he was all she wanted. That he was everything she wanted. That he was all that she needed. In the beginning he meant nothing to her, but in the end he was everything.

E is for Earthbender

Just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm blind. People always underestimate me because I can't see everything they can. It's true that I have no idea what people look like, but I know what they "feel" like.

For instance I know that Fire-face must be at least half way decent to look at, I could feel all the heartbeats of the women and some of the men too, speed up whenever he was around. The most interesting heartbeat to speed up was Sugar Queen's. Every time they were near each other I could feel her heartbeat speed up and as they spent more time together I noticed that Fire-face's began to speed up too.

So to me it's no surprise that Fire-face asked her to marry him. Just because I can't see how beautiful he betrothal necklace is I know that it has to be because of all the time Fire-face spent on it and Sugar Queen's sharp intake of breath when he presented it to her.

And as I congratulated them I couldn't help but think, 'I saw it coming a mile away."


	6. F is for Facts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar.

**F is for Facts**

To me the facts are just what they are facts. For instance it's a fact that Aang is a bald air bender, who has to master all the elements before the end of the summer. Another fact is that Aang's fire bending teacher has been getting a little too chummy with my sister.

Now I'm not saying that I dislike Zuko, in fact I would consider him on of my best friends, surprising considering our history. Until Zuko and his uncle appeared, I hadn't realized how much I'd needed someone to talk to about meat, weapons, girls and other manly things. The fact of the matter is that Zuko is basically an okay guy; he's just not right quite right for my sister. In fact NO guy is, and that's a fact.

However facts are driven by logic so seeing as how I am a fact lover, I also follow logic and logically Zuko is the best choice for my sister. That is of the boys that she knows.

Haru for example is too much of a pansy. With his long hair and inability to stand up for what is right. It is safe to say that Katara would be wearing the pants in that relationship.

Then there's Aang, while he's an okay guy, he is for starters too young for her. Plus he's weird; I mean what normal guy doesn't eat meat?

Jet the slimy git was all wrong for my sister for obvious reasons. First of all he is completely untrustworthy, and has major issues with the Fire Nation. Also he is ruthless, he doesn't care who gets hurt in the process of attaining his goals. Not to mention that he's psychotic.

This brings me back to my new friend Zuko. While he has many qualities that make him a real man's man; it is these same qualities that make him unsuitable to be with my sister.

However the more I see them together the more I change my mind about his suitability for my sister. Smiles appear more often on her face and her laugh is heard on a regular basis. All in all she to be the happiest I've ever seen her.

The fact of the matter is that Zuko makes her happy and appears to be perfect for my sister. And that's a fact.


	7. G is for Grass

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.

**G is for Grass**

Coming from a country almost entirely composed of ice and snow, I never realized how much I would come to enjoy the feel of grass under me. I liked the way it would flatten out under your foot, then spring back to life once the pressure had been lifted. It was like I was walking on pillows.

But my favorite part about grass was laying on it and staring up at the clouds. I loved to imagine that the clouds were shaped like animals or people. I would invent little stories to go along with whatever I saw in the clouds. It was like I was in my own world when I made up those stories and I could forget the rest of the world.

But even more than making up stories I liked it when he was there with me. It was just the two of us. We would sneak away from the rest of the camp and just lay there, talking about everything. Or sometimes we wouldn't talk at all just lie there and watch the sky.

On our bed of grass we would lie there telling each other our hopes and dreams. Our struggles and triumphs. I would cry as he told me about his family. He would laugh when I told him stories about my idiotic brother. We told each other everything about ourselves. Lying on grass we fell in love.

**G is for Gross**

It was vile. It was disgusting. It was disturbing. It was sickening. Foul. Repugnant. Not to mention gross. Maybe it was because I am a boy and can't understand or see the appeal of him. Yeah, sure maybe some girls go for that moody, broody, silent type. But for the love of meat he has a huge, gigantic and otherwise large, hideous scar covering part of his face.

It was too hard for me to comprehend why any sane person would want anything to do with him; let alone actually kiss him! So you can imagine my surprise when I saw my baby sister kissing him! Him, with his repulsive countenance, it was enough to take a few years off of my life. It was probably the most repulsive thing I have ever seen in my life, including the time I saw a baby being born. In fact I was so disgusted that I could only stand there speechless. Partly because the thought of my sister kissing anyone makes the color drain from my face and partly because though I was disturbed by the picture before me I couldn't help but to think that it somehow looked right. That last thought was probably the grossest thing of all.

**Author Note: **If you have any ideas for any of the letters let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	8. H is for Heartbreak

H is for Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: **See pervious chapter.

**H is for Heartbreak**

_When I left I had every intention of returning and picking up the pieces. But that was before I got to know her, the waterbender. At first glace she seems weak and in need of protection but that opinion quickly changes when one sees he in battle. She is very capable of taking care of herself and those around her. It didn't take long for me to begin to respect her skills as a warrior and a healer. We became sparring partners and later she and I became friends. We fell into each other's confidences; bonding over the shared loss of a beloved mother and desire to see peace. _

_The more time I spent with her the more I forgot about my old life and my plans to return home. Instead I started making new plans and I quickly realized that she was the main component. I discovered that my life was empty without her in it. That my former self was merely a shell for the man I've now become. In short I mean to ask her to marry me and spend the rest my life with her by my side. _

_You have to understand that I never meant to hurt you. To lead you on for a future we can never have. I truly hope that one day you can find the happiness you deserve. And remember that I never meant to hurt you._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

As she finished the letter Mai's tears blurred the words that had broken her heart in two.


	9. I is for Island

Disclaimer: See pervious chapter

**Disclaimer: **See pervious chapter.

**Author's Note: **My sister, Arein, wrote this.

**I is for Island**

'No man is an island in and of himself,' Zuko rolled his eyes. Despite the wisdom that was probably connected with this phrase that his uncle had once told him, ever since he joined the Gaang he could help but feel like one: an island, an interloper, an outsider.

It wasn't as though no one talked to him. Toph still was demanding repayment for his burning of her feet and Aang had to talk to him during his firebending lessons, but he still felt like he was intruding somehow. No one talked to him about anything but the war. He was never in on the jokes; always the butt. And he still hadn't gotten the attention of the one person whose approval he wanted most: Katara.

He knew why she hated him so much. How could he forget one of the first people willing to touch and see past the scar? He also knew that to be truly accepted in the group, he would have to again her approval first.

And after he helped her come to terms with her mother's death (by scaring the crap out the guy who had killed her mother,) he knew that she had forgiven him. Now he felt more like he was wanted, accepted, connected.


	10. J is for Jin

Disclaimer: See pervious chapter

**Disclaimer: **See pervious chapter.

**Author's Note: **Like the pervious chapter this story was also written by Arein.

**J is for Jin**

He would never forget the first girl he had ever kissed. It was nice. Maybe too nice. Her lips were soft. She smelled nice. But she also didn't know his real name. Or where he came from. Or anything real or true about him.

Their date had been fun. It was nice to be with someone who didn't expect him to help save the world, capture the Avatar, or any other ways radically change the world. But in his heart of hearts he knew that the relationship was doomed from the start. No relationship based on lies and lack of understanding would ever last or end well. (Which is perhaps why his relationship with Mai turned out the way it did.)

Katara was different. She understood him like few people other than his uncle ever would and knew more about him than he did himself. (And loved him anyway) But he would also have a special place in his heart of Jin. After all there's nothing like a first kiss.


	11. K is for Killing with Kindness

K is for Killing with Kindness

K is for Killing with Kindness

Nothing was working. Nothing Katara did got her the response that she wanted. Mocking his family tree only got him to agree with her about his psychotic pedigree. When she mentioned his betrayal instead of anger, sadness clouded his eyes and she never spoke of it again. Once she even put his hand in a bowl of water at night, he hadn't lost his coll. When everything she said and did failed to get a reaction from him, she decided to try a different approach: Killing him with Kindness.

Instead of insults she gave him compliments. The smallest portion of meat was now the largest- much to the dismay of Sokka. Her sudden change in attitude seemed to confuse him. However his reaction still wasn't what she craved, but she continued on hoping it would change. As time passed Katara found herself becoming sincere in her compliments and her wish to do nice things for him. In short she killed her dislike of him with kindness instead.


	12. L is for LaxLacks

L is for Lax

L is for Lax

There were certain rules that everyone followed. No association with their resident firebender, was one of the more intense rules. And it was understood by everyone that Zuko had only two jobs: light fires and teach Aang firebending. Both of which Zuko excelled at. How it didn't take long for this rule to become a little bit lax in its strictness. Toph was the first to break it when she asked Zuko to spar with her. Soon everyone was relaxing around Zuko and even included him in their plan making.

However there was one amongst them who refused to be lax in her Zuko rule. She wished to have nothing to do with him and resent the others for accepting him in their group. It was only after he saved her life that she began to be lax in her Zuko rule too. As it turned out he was a much better person that she'd originally given him credit for. And soon she was the one most lax in the no Zuko rule. She spent so much time with him that they became friends and later fell in love. Through it all she learned that sometimes it was okay to be a like lax.

L is for Lacks

There was something missing in her relationship with Aang. But Katara couldn't quite put her finger on what. He had been her friend for years (and before that her symbol of hope,) and he clearly loved her.

She loved his innocence and spirit of fun and adventure. But more than once she found herself annoyed by his lack maturity.

She loved his loyalty and his idealism. But she couldn't stand his unwillingness to bend and do what needed to be done (like kill The Fire Lord.) Or how everything came easily to him (like how he entered the Avatar State by being poked in his scar, if she had known that earlier she would have done it herself.)

Her relationship with Zuko was different. He hadn't always been her friend (and for a long time, he had been her symbol or everything she hated.)

He had lost his innocence a long time ago (his father saw to that) and couldn't always remember the entire joke. But he could wickedly funny and always knew what to say to break up the tension.

He didn't trust very easily and thing didn't always come very easily to him. But when he wanted something he went after it with a single minded determinedness that few could match and once you had his loyalty he was harder to shake than an elbow leech.

So in the end no one (except Aang) was too surprised when Katara ran out of Aang's arms and into Zuko's, because Zuko is everything that Aang lacks.


End file.
